I Treated Him Like a Man
by Amy8
Summary: I love Spike. I thought he deserved more than a silent Buffy in that particular scene of GIFT


I treated him like a man  
by:Amy  
  
Author's notes: You know there are a whole bunch of Gift or Post-Gift fics but none from   
Buffy's Pov (at least none that I can find). So here goes....As always, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Alright. I let him in. Giles probably wouldn't approve, but Spike has done more than   
enough to earn an entry into my home.   
  
"We're not all gonna make it....You know that." I said, I don't really know why. If it was   
to tell him that he probably would die, than that's just horrible of me.   
  
"I know. I always knew that I'd go down fighting." That answer kinda surprised me. The   
Spike I THOUGHT I knew would have run for cover, done anything possible to protect   
his own hide but no, he still had every intention to fight. I couldn't help but admire that   
about him. He really had changed.   
  
"I'm counting on you, to protect her."   
  
"Till the end of the world...Even if that happens to be tonight."   
  
He said it like a promise, which was more than I had asked for. I couldn't think of anything   
in response so I turned and headed up for the stairs to get the clothes.   
  
"I know you'll never love me..."   
  
Oh my God....  
  
"I know I'm a monster but you treated me like a man..and that's.......Get your stuff. I'll be   
here."  
  
I just turned around and headed up to my room. I was far too shocked to think of anything   
in response to that. That was the most interesting thing Spike has ever said to me. It made   
me realise that he was telling the truth about all that love stuff. He really did love me. I   
couldn't help but wonder why. Why would anyone love me right now? I'm an empty shell   
of a human being. I have no laughter or smiles left in me at all. All I can do is fight, and   
even that is redundant and not worth my efforts. If I fight Glory, she IS going to kill me.   
It's the truth and I just can't deny that as easily as everyone else. God, Spike! Why does he   
have to make everything so difficult? I just wanted everything to be over, finished. I was   
sick to death of fighting. Of being so damn important. Many times the fate of the world as   
been on my shoulders and what have I gotten in return? What? Expelled from High   
School, TWICE. Lost ALL my boyfriends and even my friends don't take me seriously   
anymore. But Spike loves me. SPIKE. Of all the people, Spike has chosen to fall in love   
with me, NOW. Of all times, when I'm at my absolute worst. He's known me for almost 4   
years now. And when he first met me, I was much better, I was full of energy, full of life.   
And now, I have dark circles around my eyes and no more humanity. I can't feel anything   
anymore. All I do is fight all the time and I am so sick of it.   
  
I'd better hurry. Spike's waiting for me....So I treat him like a man, huh? I guess it's true. I   
do respect him. And I guess, I do...like him. He's a fun guy and everything he says is   
interesting. What I do like is the fact that he sees through everything. He doesn't take crap   
from anyone and he'll put you in your place if you try anything at all. Also, he really has   
proven to me that he cares about me. I really didn't believe that he loved me when there   
was the whole incident with the robot. He had Warren build a replica of me just for   
his....ahem..amusement. That, to me, said that his attraction was 100% physical. I assumed   
it was some sick fantasy about wanting what you can't have, wanting the enemy. I should   
know, I've been there with Angel. But later on, he took the biggest beating to protect me   
and Dawn. I really couldn't stay mad at him after that. He was really broken, blood, cuts   
and bruises covered his entire body and I could tell, even now, that he still wasn't at his   
best. Hmm...what was he going to say? "But you treated me like a man, and that's-" That's   
what? Enough? Because the fact that he would give up trying like that was a great sign of   
his respect. He loved her enough to realize the truth and let her be herself. CHANGE   
THAT LAST LINE  
  
At that point I head back downstairs and see that Spike is sitting on the stairs waiting for   
me. At the sound of my feet, he gets up, turns around and looks at me.   
  
"That was quick." He said, matter-of-factly.   
  
"Yeah." I wait, until I've come down the stairs, to finish.   
  
"Spike, you aren't a monster. I treat you like a man because you ARE one. In here and in   
here" I put my hand on his heart and then on his head. I then point to his teeth. "Maybe   
not in there, but you get it." Spike laughs a little at my humor. It doesn't last long when we   
realise that we should leave. I open the door and start to leave when I feel his hand on my   
shoulder. I stop and look at him.  
  
"Thank you, Buffy."   
  
I do my best to smile at him. Knowing saying anything at this point would ruin the   
moment. After my empty hollow-smile, I turn around and we both walk out.  
  
THE END.  
  
I'm new to the whole POV thing so feedback is always welcome.   
dabuffbuff@hotmail.com or Review it.   



End file.
